Drans Grangon
Drans Grangon was a deranged dragon slayer who wanted to kill all the dragons in the world...single-handedly. Yeah, really. He tried to befriend the Fellowship of Magestar but then tragically ended up fighting against them. Boo-fucking-hoo. He did manage to befriend Bunny Ninja Scar, though, and the two almost began a romantic, bestial relationship. Before anything could happen between them, though, Drans sadly died of a sudden brain aneurysm. Biography Early Years Since he was 14 years old, Drans had been training his abilities and hunting dragons... with little success, of course. He studied history and magick. Yeah, he really could not spell at all, and even the notoriously stupid Scuns were ashamed of him. He searched for his long lost family, and this quest led him to Aison. Distreyd Era More info later. Death The injured Drans befriended Bunny and tried to seduce her by bribing her with a carrot. This was a natural thing to do, of course, because all the human girls had rejected him, so he had to set his already low standards even lower. He almost succeeded in his romantic aspirations, but then he died of a sudden brain aneurysm. The gods probably did not want him to get laid and decided it was better for all humanity if his existence came to an end. Maybe. I guess we will never know. Anyway, his body was most likely eaten by a horde of Not-so-pink fluffy bunnies. Aliases and Nicknames ; Granky Dransvestite : A derogatory nickname given to Drans by BoB the Jaguar. Appearance 7'6" tall with huge, bulging muscles (but sadly he was not as big down there if you know what I mean). White hair and glowing red eyes. Wore only black cloaks that covered his mouth and nose. This was understandable because he had a really bad breath. Personality and Traits As with most dragonslayers (read: idiots), he dedicated his life to hunting and destroying the dragon race using any possible means necessary. Yeah, he was that bored. Though skilled magically, he still enjoyed a good, one-on-one battle with no mystical arts, and apparently he loved getting beaten up because he lost every fight he had been in. He looked like a bully and an idiot, but he was kind-hearted to those who helped him (read: no one) and to ladies. Powers and Abilities Apart from his Innate Ability, Drans had no powers worth speaking of... unless you count the power of stupidity. Innate Ability: Chain Anger Transfer. He could send all of his anger and rage through any object he touched, and if that object touched anything the energy went to the second object and so on and so forth. If the anger reached a living thing, that creature felt pain from the inside that kept getting worse until the contact was disconnected. It could only make a person pass out, though. Relationships Bunny Ninja Scar Bunny and Drans really liked each other--although they only knew each other for like two minutes or so. Drans wanted to have a romantic relationship but sadly died before he could realize his bestial dream. Drans's death shocked Bunny--mainly because he had given her yummy carrots. This was partially responsible for driving Bunny into a suicidal rage which eventually led to the Second Bunny Attack. See also *Bunny Ninja Scar *Horseshit Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato